A Lucky Man
by ispksarcasm
Summary: Daniel's a lucky man, at least according to the jealous men he was just talking too. Daniel/Vala. A little Jack/Sam in the background.


**A Lucky Man**

Rated: K+

Category: Humor/Romance

Season: post-10

Spoilers: none... =)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Daniel's a lucky man, at least according to the jealous men he was just talking too. Daniel/Vala. A little Jack/Sam in the background.

Note: Just thought it would be funny to show this, because everyone always views Daniel as a geek, so now hes the ladies man. Please reivew, even if its just one word, its appreciated.

* * *

"Nice to meet you Dr. Jackson," said the first man in the group of Air Force officers, shaking his hand.

"Daniel. And nice to meet you too, Major ... ?" he replied, asking the man for his name.

"Johnson," he said, releasing the mans hand, "Tyler Johnson. And these fine, young men are Captain Jason Abrams and Lt. Joey Witherspoon."

"Witherspoon?" he asked while shaking the two men's hands, "Any relation to Reese?"

"No Sir," the man replied with a smile.

"Oh, please call me Daniel," he repeated. They began casual conversation, as per usual at occasions such as this, all of SG-1 was at a party via personal invite of the President. Daniel hadn't particularly wanted to go but his fiance had practically dragged him here. They had been talking for a few minutes when the conversation took a slight turn.

"... I just got married over the summer," said Abrams, smiling happily.

"Oh, congratulations!" said Daniel.

"My wife and I have been married for five years," said Witherspoon proudly.

"I've got you both beat, 12 years and counting. What about you Dr. Jackson?" Johnson said.

Daniel had given up trying to get them to call him Daniel and responded with a smile, "I was widowed a few years ago," he said, remembering Sha're, he got the usual, "I'm sorry"s in response, "But, I just got engaged myself."

"Really?" asked Johnson, he couldn't help picturing some geeky girl with the glasses with tape on the bridge and the librairian sweater. Not that the Doctor was a bad guy, but he was sorta... dorky, afterall.

"Yeah, she's here somewhere," he said raising his champagne glass to his lips and gesturing vaguely.

Just then Sam came over to him, fitting into his side as he slid his arm around her waist, "Making friends, Daniel?" she asked.

He smiled at her, and glanced back at the three men he was talking to, noticing that they seemed taken with Sam. He couldn't really blame them, Sam did look, well in a word, hot tonight, her black dress clung to her body, accentuating every curve and flattering her nicely. Her now long blonde hair that had grown past her shoulders was tied back in a French knot. He also saw how the men's faces fell when they took note of the engagement ring she wore on her ring finger. "Sam, This is Major Johnson, Captain Abrams and Lt. Witherspoon," he said pointing to each in turn, "Officers, this is Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter."

Johnson couldn't help thinking about how wrong he had been when he had pictured the man's fiance. She was much more gorgeous than he had imagined, there weren't any dorky glasses in sight and she was an Air Force officer to top it all off. "Nice to meet you," Sam said with a dazzling smile. "Daniel, I'm gonna get going," she said turning to face him, "Cassie called, she just broke up with her boyfriend and she needs me. Just wanted to say bye."

"Oh, sounds like... fun. Give her a hug from me, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night," he said, speaking of her bridal shower and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Bye!" he called as she turned to leave. He glanced at the other men, he noticed them checking out the view as she walked away and couldn't help getting defensive of his self-appointed sister, he cleared his throat to get their attention back.

All three men turned back sheepishly, "You have a... lovely fiance, Dr. Jackson," said Johnson catching himself before he used a more...descriptive adjective.

"What? Oh, Sam?" he said, realizing that the men thought they were together, he almost laughed, "No, Sam and I are not engaged, she's marrying Jack. Oh, erm... General O'Neill," he said, remembering that the men wouldn't be allowed to call their commanding officer by his first name. He saw their surprise at finding out this bit of information, apparently Jack didn't talk about his personal life too much. "Sam's like a sister to me, I've never even considered it except for that one time we accidentally got married," he said, remembering an incident on P3X- something or other. The men's jaws dropped, as Daniel laughed in reminiescence. The men shared a glance, basically reading eachother's jealous thoughts. "My fiance does happen to be her best friend though." Daniel looked around for a moment and smiled, seeing Vala approaching him, "Ah, speak of the devil."

"Hello Darling," she said, placing a not so chaste kiss on his lips as he slid his arm around her waist.

He pulled away reminding her they were in public, "This party is boring they could use some form of entertainment anyways," she said waggling her eyebrows and going to kiss him again.

He kissed her for a moment before breaking away again, "Weren't you the one who said this would be fun?" he asked with laughter in his voice.

"So I was a little wrong," she said, and he laughed.

She tried yet again to kiss him but he stopped her short, "No, it's not appropriate Vala," he said seriously, though his eyes still twinkled with laughter.

"You're no fun Daniel," she whined, jutting out her lip a little as she pouted and he laughed. Then suddenly he remembered that they had an audience, he looked up at the three young officers in front of him. He could see looks ranging from mildly surprised to complete shock on the men's faces. Vala followed his gaze to the three voyeurs watching them in awe, "And who are these lovely people?" she said, spinning around to look at them, without leaving Daniel's embrace.

They were impressed with her and both Daniel and Vala knew it, her flashy red dress left little to the imagination, with a neck line that stopped just short of being revealing. Daniel repeated the introductions, "And this is my fiance Vala Mal Doran," he said with a smile. Johnson thought again about how wrong he was about the man's fiance.

She gave them a flirtatious smile and a wink, "Lovely to meet you all, but now if you don't mind, I'm going to steal Daniel away for a dance." They all nodded, and watched as he place his glass down on the nearest table while Vala dragged him to the dance floor. They couldn't help but feel a little... okay a lot jealous when his hands slid just south of her waist while they danced, and even more so when she kissed him as the song ended.

Johnson thought again about how far off the mark he had been while picturing the man's future wife. Maybe this guy wasn't as much a geek as he thought, I mean...he does have gorgeous girls following him around all the time. And he's getting married to one of them...

"That Daniel Jackson is a lucky man," said Johnson, and the other two couldn't help but agree.


End file.
